


No Hibiscus Here

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol can’t help feel something when she spots a garden sales’ associate cozying with Therese.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	No Hibiscus Here

Carol pulled a seed packet of corn and gave it to Rindy to hold onto. She then wheeled the shopping cart into the garden patio where she found Therese talking animatedly with a sales’ associate behind a white vinyl tablecloth. The two women were smiling at each other behind their sunglasses. Carol tried not to make herself too obvious. She bottom-bumped her young lover with the square end of the cart. Therese hadn’t been looking at any hibiscus plants after all.

“Hey,” she greeted, making both women glance at her direction. 

“We got more seeds!” Rindy outburst happily, shaking all six of the vegetable packets in her small hands like they were musical instruments. 

“You going to help Mom plant all those?” asked the sales’ associate, leaning over to rest both arms on the table.

Rindy bopped her head, making Therese look over at Carol, who was busy staring down at the pretty retail worker, trying to see who she was up against. Her name tag pinned to her orange apron read **Kira**.

They left the garden shop with two bags of potting soil, four ceramic flower planters, six vegetable seed packets, and a Nesquik chocolate milk drink for Rindy from a vending machine.

Therese kept snorting over Carol’s intake with Kira. “She was not flirting with me...”

“She was drooling the entire time!” 

Therese grunted as she began to slide and push the bag of soil in the trunk of the car. Carol plucked Rindy out of the child’s seat to hold her against one hip, shoving the empty shopping cart back into the carriage station. Rindy kept sucking on the plastic rim of the empty Nesquik bottle with her mouth. Carol wanted her to stop before she’d end up getting a permanent ring around her lips.

“We don’t want that, do we?”

“No!”


End file.
